Internal fixation devices, frequently referred to as xe2x80x9cbone platesxe2x80x9d are well known in the art. These plates constitute endo-implants. They are not intended to replace fractured or broken bones or bone parts, but are used to stabilize bones which have been fractured, broken or severed as the result of trauma, deformity, surgery, or the like.
Prior art workers have devised a large number of internal fixation plates or bone plates, differing in size and configuration, and each being intended for a particular application. The choice of an appropriate bone plate depends upon a number of factors including the nature of the bone itself (shape, size, and the like), bone viability, and the nature of the fracture or break. Some of the most frequently encountered shapes include strap-shaped, H-shaped, Y-shaped, L-shaped and T-shaped. This list is exemplary only, and is by no means exhaustive. The fixation or bone plates are generally attached to the bones and/or bone fragments being stabilized by surgical screws. Alternatively, under some circumstances a fixation plate could be wired or banded in place. In many instances, the fixation plate may be provided with preformed holes through which the surgical screws extend. In some instances, prior art workers have so shaped the plate holes and the underside of the surgical screw heads, that, as the screws are tightened, they
The present invention is directed to a multi-purpose internal fixation plate which has a large number of fixation applications. As a result, it may be used to replace a large number of single-purpose fixation plates, cutting inventory costs. The internal fixation plate of the present invention is designed to be cut to the desired size and configuration, and is further designed to be bent to the desired shape. The cutting and bending steps may be accomplished prior to the operation, or during the operation. Preliminary cutting and bending could be performed before the operation and finalized during the operation. The internal fixation plate may be used with all of the well known surgical tools for this purpose, as well as some specialized tools, as will be set forth hereinafter. The fixation plate of the present invention may be made of any appropriate bendable and cutable material suitable for use in a surgical environment and having sufficient strength, as will be developed further hereinafter.
According to the invention there is provided a multi-purpose internal fixation plate for the stabilization of fractured or broken bones. The fixation plate is made of any appropriate cutable and bendable material characterized by being of sufficient strength for the purpose and by being compatible for use as an endo-implant. The fixation plate comprises a central hub portion having a plurality of radially oriented integral fingers extending therefrom and evenly spaced thereabout.
The fixation plate is designed to be cut to size and to the desired configuration depending upon the particular application for which it is being prepared. This is accomplished by the total or partial removal of one or more selected ones of the fingers. The fixation plate is further designed to be bent to the desired shape depending upon the particular application for which it is being prepared. These bending and shaping steps can be performed before or during an operation, or partly before and partly during an operation.
Both the hub portion and the fingers of the internal fixation plate may be provided with apertures through which it can be sewed with surgical screws to the bones or bone fragments to be stabilized. The fixation plate can be made in various sizes and will greatly reduce the heretofore required large inventory of variously shaped single-purpose fixation plates.